


A Mile Long

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [112]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Still Better Than 50 Shades of Grey, dom!Phil, prompt, prostitute!Clint, still better than 50 shades, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: He was just dressed in ripped jeans, a purple tank top, and oddly enough. His Shield issued work boots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: -c- He was just dressed in ripped jeans, a purple tank top, and oddly enough. His Shield issued work boots. He had to be on his feet a lot, they were comfortable. He moves down the block, eyes peeled for anyone that looked like they could be worth his time. Nice clothes. Nice cars. Nice shoes. Business men with too much money and too much stress who wanted to rough up a pretty sub. Those were his clients  
>  fic based off of this prompt i saw on omegle once? (Dom Sub AU. Clint spends his down time as a sex worker. Phil finds out and takes control of Clint’s downward spiral life. Looking for a very strict, firm, but loving Phil. Doesn’t need to start as a relationship.)Clint breaths out a puff of smoke. The guy he’d had an hour ago had had less cash then he’d originally thought, and paid part of Clint’s bill with weed. Clint wasn’t going to complain, it was decent stuff. -c-
> 
> A/N: Mary Bartons is almost finished guys, I promise it'll be out soon

Clint looked up at the night sky and smiled. The sky was always so beautiful after the sun set, and Clint loved working every night underneath it. It didn't matter what the weather was: rain, snow, sleet,below zero temperatures - Clint was there.

 

Luckily, it was warm outside tonight. So Clint was wearing a purple tank top that showed off all his muscles, black pants that showed off his ass, and his SHIELD work boots (the only shoes he owned that were comfortable and warm enough to be out walking all night). It was one of the sexiest outfits he owned, and it was sure to draw several people his way.

 

And no, he wasn't trying to draw them to him as some sort of diversion or an assassin attempt for SHIELD. In fact, right now he wasn't even on SHIELD time. SHIELD was only his day job anyway.

 

By night, Clint was a sex worker.

 

Yes, Clint walked the streets looking for sex and money - it was something he had been doing way before SHIELD, and he’ll be doing it way after. 

 

Most people at SHIELD would be shocked to find that Clint was a prostitute (not that he would tell them anyway). The people he worked with wouldn't understand why Clint was doing what he was doing, not when he got a good pay with SHIELD. They wouldn't understand that working for SHIELD didn't offer him the freedom that prostitution did, not to mention the release.   
See, Clint needed a release that a guy who took people on dates couldn't provide. A guy who likes to date wouldn't be able to handle a mouthy sub with a kink list a mile wide, nor would he be able to handle a mouthy sub who went away on ‘business trips’ all the damn time.

 

So Clint stuck to what he knew. He got to fuck however he wanted with his clients, and he kept all the money in several different duffle bags in different secret locations across the city. 

 

Clint shoved his hands in his pocket and kept a lookout for potential buyers. Clint only took certain clients: tie, suit, polished shoes, a smug smirk, and money to burn. These clients were the ones that Clint knew for a fact would bring him the most release. High class fellas that were too in the closest to do all the kinky gay shit with their high class girlfriends, so they went to male hookers like Clint for a little fun. 

 

Speaking of clients, Clint pulled out a roach and lit it up. Blowing out a puff of smoke, Clint shook his head thinking about the latest guy he fucked. The dude was great, no doubt about that, but he short-changed Clint his money. Apparently the guy never carried around cash, so he paid half the bill with some weed he had on him. 

 

Not that Clint could really complain, the shit was good. 

 

“Alright boys, come and get me” He muttered to the night sky as he blew out a puff of smoke. 

 

~  
Clint was glad to be back on his corner. 

 

It had been a month since he had been here, and that was about twenty-eight days too long in his opinion. First it had been a mission to Ibiza, then it had been three broken ribs and being stuck in medical. Technically, Clint should still be in medical, but he had grown tired of all the lying around - so Clint had crawled through the vents and here he was. 

 

Spotting a potential pulling up to his curb, Clint pulled out his favorite smirk and sauntered over to the car. 

 

“I’ve only been gone a month and you gents are already lined u-Phil??!”

 

*******  
Phil had known something was not quite right with Clint ever since the kid had first started with SHIELD. It had always irked him that Clint would disappear at night, never go out with any of the other junior agents, always come in covered in marks. 

 

At first Phil had thought Clint was part of an underground fighting ring, but quickly struck that out after visiting all six of the rings in the area and not seeing Clint in anyone of them. 

 

Then Phil thought Clint had an abusive partner, but that too was quickly struck down. 

 

After a while Phil gave up trying to figure out Clint, and put it to the back of his mind. After all, during that time Clint was only a junior probation agent. Not Phil’s circus, not Phil’s monkeys. 

 

But now it was different. Phil and Clint were different. Clint was directly under Phil, so that made him Phil’s person. He was Phil’s specialist, Phil’s archer, Phil’s responsibility, Phil’s… friend. 

 

So when Clint escaped medical and was seen out on the streets of New York, Phil knew he finally needed to figure out what was really up with the younger man. 

 

However, he hadn’t really been expecting… this.

 

Unlocking his door, Phil pushed it open for Clint. “Get in the fucking car Barton”

 

*******  
Clint knew not to argue with Phil, ever. Sliding into the vehicle, Clint quickly buckled up as Phil roared his car down the street.

 

“I can explain” Clint said hesitantly a minute or two later. 

 

“Oh you fucking will”

 

Clint frowned, “Why are you angry? It’s not like I was doing this on company time, or even company dime”

 

Phil took in a deep breath and shot Clint a look of thinly veiled fury. “It’s not how you’re doing it Clint, it’s the fact that you are doing it to begin with”

 

That made Clint mad. “Who the fuck are you? I can do what I want with my free time!”

 

Phil shot Clint another look, “This is dangerous work Clint”

 

“So is SHIELD!”

 

“Exactly! Now shut the fuck up while we get back to my apartment”

 

Clint crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window, refusing to even sneak a glance in Phil’s direction.

 

*******  
“Sit” Phil said forcefully as Clint entered his apartment. 

 

The younger man dropped onto his couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. 

 

“Feet off the table, it’s an antique”

 

Clint threw his feet off the table, “Yes sir” he said sarcastically.

 

Phil sighed and sat down in his recliner, “Stop acting like an asshole”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do” Clint said grumpily.

 

“Clint, I’m your boss, it’s my job to tell you what to do”

 

“Not right now!”

 

“Always!” Phil shouted. 

 

Clint’s body curled up slightly, and Phil thought he had gone to far. Standing up, Phil walked over to Clint and dropped to his knees in front of the younger man. Tipping his head up, Phil was shocked to find Clint’s pupils expanded just slightly.

 

“Clint?”

 

“Yes sir?” He responded softly. 

 

“Why do you prostitute yourself?”

 

The man blushed, “For release”

 

Phil frowned, “Release? Couldn’t you get that from anybody”

 

Clint shook his head and dropped it forward demurely, “No sir”

 

Phil hummed, and started to understand. “Do they give you something nobody else can?”

 

A nod. 

 

“Do they take control of you, tell you what to do?”

 

A nod. 

 

“Are they doms Clint?”

 

A nod. 

 

Phil sighed, “Oh Clint. If you had wanted a dom, you could have just asked”

 

*******  
Clint’s head shot, never expecting anything like that out of Phil’s mouth.

 

“What?”

 

“All you had to do was ask. There are plenty of doms at SHIELD, Clint. Of all shapes, sizes, colors, and kinks too…. Shit, even I’m a dom”

 

Clint blinked, “Really?”

 

“Mhmm… Though you may be one of our first subs, I will admit that. Most people were betting on you being a dom, however”

 

Clint laughed, “I could never be a dom. Too much work.”

 

Phil rolled his eyes, “A likely story. Now come on, I can’t pay you - but I can certainly boss you around for a little bit”

 

“Yes sir!” Clint responded smartly. 

 

*******  
Phil had never in his life had a better scene, or better sex, than he had had with Clint. They had even gotten into it so hard, Phil had had to call in sick for them both. He never called in sick, but he could make exceptions for Clint. 

 

Stroking his fingers through the still sleeping archer, Phil smiled happily. 

 

“Why ‘r you wake?” Clint slurred as he looked up at Phil. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep, too busy watching you” Phil said back. 

 

Clint blushed, “Don’ deserve you” he muttered as he buried his face back in Phil’s chest. 

 

Phil cupped Clint’s cheek, “Yes you do. You deserve everything Clint…. Me included. Now go back to sleep”

 

“No wait, I need to give you the other reason”

 

Phil frowned, “What other reason?”

 

“Why I prostituted”

 

“There’s another reason?”

 

“Ye”

 

“Well go on then, don’t keep me in suspense”

 

“Cash”

 

“Cash?”

 

“They only pay in cash… or weed. No paper trails from an ABC organization”

 

Phil blinked, “Are you serious?”

 

“Ye”

 

“That makes sense actually. I don’t want you going back to that job, but it makes sense”

 

Clint hummed and buried his face back in Phil’s chest for the third time. “It’s okay. Got enough money saved up in all those duffle bags anyway”

 

Phil rolled his eyes, “Go to sleep”

 

“Yes sir”

 

“Mouthy sub”

 

“With a kink list-”

 

“A mile long I know. Mine is too”

 

“I know”

 

“Sleep”

 

“Bossy”

 

“I am your boss”

 

“In more ways than way”

 

“Sleep Clint”

 

“Mmmkay”

 

Phil chuckled as Clint went right back to sleep, snoring and drooling all over Phil. 

 

It was endearing, and Phil realized he would never give it up for anything in the world. 

 

“You’re mine now” He whispered to the room.


	2. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink List
> 
> -Clint Barton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Continuation of A Mile Long????? But I don't really want a continuation I just want details of some of the stuff on that list. And Phil being a dom because that's great. Please?

Phil looked down at the list. "Clint, you really weren't kidding when you said your kink list was a mile long..."

Clint bit his lip and shuffled back-and-forth. "Is that a problem?"

"No. Of course not baby."

"Good... I know it's a bit much."

Phil waved a hand and smiled at Clint. "You like what you like, baby. As long as it's not illegal or on my hard pass list, I'm up for anything."  
  


Clint grinned. "Good"

 

*******

Clint groaned. "Please sir, please!!"

Phil smacked Clint's thigh. "Patience, or you'll get nothing."

Clint whimpered, but tried to stay as still as possible. He wanted everything tonight.

Phil grinned and continued to stroke his dick. "Gonna come all over your face. Make you all nice and pretty for me."

Clint groaned at Phil's words and opened his mouth.

Phil sped up his movements, panting heavily, until he came all over Clint's face and hair.

Clint gasped as it hit him, his own release shooting against his stomach. "Fuck... Phil.. that was amazing."

Phil smiled and pressed his back against the headboard. "I agree... And we're only on Number One."

 

*******

Phil rubbed his hand up and down Clint's back. "Are you sure about this babe?"

"I wanna be stuffed Phil."

Phil shook his head, but pushed the dildo into Clint as his thrust his own member in as well.

"Oh fuck!" Clint yelped.

Phil panicked. "Are you okay?"

Clint reached back and gripped Phil's wrist. "If you stop, I'm gonna murder you. Gonna come so fucking hard, Jesus."

Phil let out a breath. "Okay... But I'm going slow."

"Whatever floats your boat... Oh fuck! Yeah, right there!"

 

*******

Phil pressed his face against Clint's neck. "I can't believe you convinced me to do this!"

Clint laughed softly. "You mean to tell me you've never fantasized about fucking me in your office? Careful what you answer Phil, or your pants may catch fire."

Phil groaned and kept thrusting into Clint. "I have... Just never thought I would actually do it!"

"Well, you learn something new about yourself every day.."

"Shut up Clint"

"Yessir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
